Your Sweet Lies
by sshunz
Summary: En un mundo alternativo, Saori Kido esta destinada a casarse con un hombre el cual ni siquiera conoce. Pero después de su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, empieza a empatizar con un joven desconocido y que le genera mucha intriga a la mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**_Nota:_** _Este fic es de Naho21, originalmente. Pero platicamos un poco, y dado que ella no va a poder terminar la historia… decidí adoptarla :3_

 **Capítulo 1: Efervescencia**

Hoy es el día en el que me van a presentar a mi futuro marido, donde veré por primera vez al que se supone me hará feliz el resto de mi vida.

Soy Saori Kido, próxima dueña de todas las empresas Kido, donde poseemos cadenas de hoteles y un par de teatros en Tokio, entre otras cosas. El día de hoy, voy a cumplir mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños.

El reloj marca 1:07 a.m. Aún no puedo conciliar el sueño, de tan sólo pensar que me tengo que casar con un desconocido. ¿Cómo podré dormir, sabiendo que mi abuelo me ha intercambiado como mercancía?

Sólo sé de él su nombre. Hyoga Batúrina. El hijo del director del instituto en el que estudié y dueño de los 3 principales hospitales de la ciudad, con sus sobresalientes empresas en Rusia, su país natal. Se murmura en la mansión que es tan guapo como rico, lo cual es mucho decir. Mi abuelo quiere que me case con él por razones económicas, que favorecerán a ambas partes.

Yo siempre he querido administrar la empresa, sentirme útil en el medio, pero mi abuelo no confía en que yo pueda sacar adelante semejante tarea. Solo tiene la expectativa de que me case y haga más grande la fortuna Kido.

El sueño llega a mí, me quedó completamente dormida, soñando como será mi futuro esposo. El director era rubio con unos ojos verdes jade, y una voz bastante ronca que causaba miedo a quien lo oyese. Me imagino que su hijo lucirá como él, pero unos años más joven.

— ¡Saori! Ya te le hizo tarde, despierta, tienes que desayunar, bañarte e ir a comprar la ropa que usarás en tu cumpleaños— Llega corriendo y gritando uno de mis más queridos sirvientes...

—Buenos días, Seiya—... y mi mejor amigo— ¿Ya está el desayuno?

—Sí, todos te están esperando para que desayunemos. Ja, no has podido dormir de la emoción, ¿cierto? — un poco de sarcasmo sale de su boca. Solo le sonrío con cara de "deja de molestar" y se con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Seiya Suzumiya, es mi amigo de la infancia. Su hermana Seika y él empezaron a trabajar en la mansión hace 15 años. Yo estaba feliz que hubiera niños en la casa, me convertí en su hermana también. Él para mi es mi hermano menor y Seika mi hermana mayor. Seika tiene un par de años que se casó y dejó la mansión, todos estamos muy felices por ello.

Me pongo un suéter y bajo con todo y pijama. Normalmente nunca desayuno en la mesa grande, suelo meterme a la cocina y desayunar con la ama de llaves, Kotoko Furukawa. Ha sido como mi madre desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre me cuida y me crió junto con Seiya y Seika, dado que los tres somos huérfanos.

Bajo las escaleras, pero veo que mi abuelo está sentado en la mesa. Casi nunca desayuna conmigo. Cada día lo veo más agotado por el trabajo que genera la empresa. Me gustaría que confiara más en mí y que dejara que yo me encargue de ese oficio.

—Buenos días, Saori— Dice levantando la vista del periódico que lee, seguramente en la sección de finanzas

—Buenos días, abuelo. — corro hacia sus brazos y me quedó así un rato. Me siento segura cuando me abraza, es como mi ancla.

— ¿Sabes que vas a querer como regalo de cumpleaños? — Me dice, mientras jalo una silla para sentarme cerca de él.

—Aún no lo pienso, tal vez te lo diga en la fiesta

—Está bien. Y felicidades. Ahora a desayunar. Mande a que te hicieran tu desayuno preferido, estofado de algas hijiki y edamame.

—Gracias, abuelo.

—Me tengo que ir, te veo en la noche. — Se levanta y deja el periódico sobre la mesa y me da un beso en la frente. Hace muchos años que no me daba uno, siento como si volviera a aquellas épocas donde corría en el jardín con mis papás.

Miro un poco el periódico. " _Antihéroe golpea hasta dejar en un hospital a señor que intentó abusar de una señorita"_ Leo un poco, donde está el retrato hablado del sujeto. Luce un poco intimidante. Según la señorita, se presentó como Ikki Arima y que no es tan malo como lo describe su atacante.

— Kotoko, ¿podrías servirme mi desayuno en la cocina, por favor? — digo, mientras que dejo el periódico en su lugar. En una cesta que mi abuelo designó para colocar los periódicos por en algún momento se llegaran a ocupar.

—Sí, señorita Kido. Con mucho gusto.

Cuando entro, veo que tiene globos de mi color favorito, blanco. En el centro de la humilde mesa, hay un regalo en una bolsita color dorada. Kotoko es una anciana de edad avanzada, algo robusta y de pelo blanco por las canas, pero con unas mejillas rojizas y unos bellos ojos avellana. A pesar de su edad, ella es muy activa en el aseo de la cocina, pero últimamente deja que las demás sirvientas la ayuden a guisar.

—Felicidades, mi niña— Me abraza Kotoko. Veo que de sus ojos caen dos lágrimas, que no sé si son de alegría o tristeza. Desde que tengo uso de razón, ella ha velado por mí y me ha cuidado como a los hijos que nunca tuvo.

—Felicidades, Saori— Seiya se une a nuestro abrazo. Noto que tiene los ojos un poco rojos y las mejillas húmedas. Pero conociendo como es él, jamás me diría que tiene. Solo me dirá que le ocurre.

En coro, los demás también me felicitan por mi cumpleaños, jamás sentí tanta nostalgia en un momento.

Tomo mi malteada que me preparó mientras espero que esté listo mi desayuno. Seiya comienza a hacer burbujas en su vaso con el popote. Me ve con ojos de reto, el cual yo acepto de inmediato y comienzo a hacer lo mismo. Las burbujas empiezan a salirse del vaso.

—Listo, a comer.

Terminamos y Seiya me entrega aquella bolsa dorada.

—Es un regalo por parte de todos nosotros. Te deseamos lo mejor. Espero que tu futuro marido te haga feliz —Me regala una sonrisa fingida, mientras aprieta sus puños. Lo conozco tan bien. Lo mismo pasó cuando Seika se casó.

—Gracias a todos.

Salgo corriendo y me tiendo en mi cama. Saco la bolsa y me encuentro con un álbum de fotografías. En varias estoy yo de pequeña jugando con Seiya en el lodo. En otras estoy con mis diplomas por el primer lugar de aprovechamiento escolar, fotos de los eventos escolares, también estaban las que me tome con varios de mis amigos del instituto. Las imágenes del club de música al que pertenecía, donde tocaba el chelo. Un mundo de recuerdos, pero la mayoría de las páginas estaban vacías. En un papel decía " _Falta que vivas momentos especiales con las personas que amas. ATTE: Kotoko, Seiya y Seika"_ Lo guardé en el baúl rosa donde guardo mis obsequios desde niña y me metí a bañar. La vista estaba un poco nublada por las lágrimas que caían de mi rostro, porque aún no me siento preparada para dejar mi hogar.

Después de ir de compras y elegir un vestido rojo escotado, me eché en la cama esperando que llegue la hora en que conozca a mi marido. Ciertamente, estoy muy desconcertada en lo que pasará. ¿Si no congeniamos? ¿Si no le gusto? ¿Si no me gusta? Estoy aturdida con todo esto. Desearía por huir de este calvario

De tanto darle vueltas, me quedé dormida, tal vez por desvelarme ayer.

—Saori, despierta. Ya es hora. — Entra por aquella puerta mi mejor amiga, Junet Bellerose. Estamos juntas desde el instituto. Casi no la he visto desde entonces, pues anda muy ocupada llevando las hermosas melodías del piano a todo el mundo.

— ¿Ya?, ¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho, la fiesta empieza a las nueve. Vine a arreglarte. Traje mi maquillaje.

De estar con el almohadazo en la cabeza, mi amiga me arregló perfectamente, tanto que parecía una diosa. Quisiera que June siempre estuviera conmigo, pero el poco tiempo que lo está es más que suficiente.

Bajamos y ya hay bastante gente en la mansión. Yo insistí en que la fiesta fuera en mi casa. Varios desconocidos me felicitan y me regalan varias cajitas de perfumes y joyas, mayoría empresarios amigos de mi abuelo, señores de una edad avanzada con mujeres jóvenes, poco mayores que yo.

Me siento en la mesa principal, viendo como en mi vaso con refresco las burbujas que tenía. Con una pajilla, fui removiéndolas, viendo como volvían a formarse y a desaparecer. Busco con la mirada a mi amiga, quien ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Varios señores se acercar, queriendo conversar conmigo, yo solo los escucho amablemente mientras que sigo con mi tarea de las burbujas.

Ya entrada la noche, sirvieron los sagrados alimentos. Todo el menú lleno de comida occidental. La carne New York me tienta mucho, y más que tengo el estómago vació desde la tarde.

—Hija, tenemos que esperar a que llegue tu prometido para comer. — Se acerca mi abuelo a decirme, mientras que toma asiento a mi derecha, buscando a mi prometido.

—Pero en la tarde no probé bocado. Sólo comeré...

Cuando estaba dispuesta a tomar un poco de ensalada, un chico rubio, bastante apuesto, con unos ojos azules penetrantes me clava la mirada. La sangre se me sube al rostro, e involuntariamente bajo la mirada inocentemente.

—Buenas noches, lamentamos seriamente la tardanza, pero surgieron varios inconvenientes que hicieron imposible nuestra llegada.

—No se preocupe, Doctor Batúrina. Es un honor que nos acompañe. Saori — En ese momento me levanto de mi asiento — Él es Eduard Batúrina. — Hago una leve reverencia — Y él es su hijo, Hyoga. Es un muchacho bastante apuesto e inteligente.

Tras hacer la reverencia, él toma mi mano y la besa con delicadeza. Se sienta a mi mano izquierda y me sirve la ensalada que planeaba comer.

Pasamos gran parte de la velada platicando sobre nuestras aventuras. Él es un gran chico, irradia felicidad y todos a su alrededor parecemos llenarnos con su alegría. Pese a eso, no lo veo como el candidato idóneo para ser mi marido. Si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, tal vez.

A la media noche, las luces comenzaron a apagarse y noté que el piano de mi madre estaba en el centro. Un piano negro y que resaltaba aún entre la luz tenue. De pronto, sólo un par de luces se vieron, que hacían centro al piano.

Mi amiga salió luciendo un vestido blanco largo, con el cabello en un bonito molote. Detrás de ella, un misterioso hombre de cabellos verdes y ojos esmeraldas. Con él, lo acompañaba un violín.

Tocaron "Tears on love" de Yiruma. Las teclas de mi amiga transmitían felicidad y armonía, mientras que las cuerdas de su acompañante daban el sentimiento de tristeza y profunda aflicción.

Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos al escuchar al violín tan melancólico. Hyoga tomó mi mano e hizo que mi cabeza posara sobre su hombro. Vi como retenía un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Eso refleja un punto a su favor, la sensibilidad musical que posee.

Al término de tan espléndida actuación, todos nos levantamos y aplaudimos. El chico misterioso, lloraba como niño pequeño tras terminar su melodía. ¿Cómo pudo retener sus lágrimas toda la presentación?

Le dije a Hyoga que me disculpara, salí de mi lugar y fui a alcanzar a mi amiga y a su acompañamiento.

—Tocaron espléndido. — Felicito a ambos, pues su presentación fue sensacional.

—Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo. Te presento. Él es Shun Arima, tocamos juntos desde que salí del instituto. Nos conocimos en Juilliard, en América.

Hacemos una reverencia, y él se desplaza a la barra de bebidas. Ese nombre me suena de algún lugar, siento haberlo escuchado antes…

—Me gusta, ¿Sabes? Es una excelente persona. Vino a Japón por asuntos personales, pero tiene planeado vivir en Europa, en Francia. Si se casara conmigo, viviríamos en la casa de mi abuela.

—Fantaseas mucho, June... es bastante guapo he de decir.

—Y a ti te falta eso, ser menos realista.

—Mi vida no es justamente un libro en blanco. Ya tengo un camino marcado, y es el que debo de seguir. Pero su violín se escuchaba tan triste, que me hizo llorar y también a mi prometido.

—Normalmente toca melodías alegres, por eso tenemos química al momento de tocar, pero cuando llegó a Japón, sus cuerdas han llorado. Le he preguntado el motivo, pero dice que estoy enloqueciendo y que no ocurre nada. Pero cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tal el hijo del director?

Los colores se suben a mi rostro, siento como mis mejillas arden — Pues, creo que nos podremos llevar bien… — mi amiga me ve y se ríe de mi expresión.

Alguien llega por detrás mío, con una mano tapa mis ojos, y con la otra rodea mi cintura.

— ¿Quién soy?

Escucho los pasos de June alejarse de mí… Esa voz me es inconfundible.

— ¿Shiryu?

Me da un beso en la mano y se inclina un poco para saludarme. Él es mi exnovio del instituto. Era el primero en su clase y tenía muy bonita personalidad. Era el hombre ideal, hasta que descubrí que no tenía esa sensibilidad musical. Siempre insultaba mi amor por el chelo y repetidas ocasiones dijo que era un desperdicio mi talento intelectual.

Shiryu Suou, actual dueño de grandes centros comerciales y entretenimiento en Tokio. Es un muy importante socio de mi abuelo y fue uno de los candidatos con los que quería que me casara, pero llegó un mejor apostador.

De la sombra de él, sale una muchachita china. Es hija del uno de los hombres más ricos de Asia, el señor Ling.

—Te dije que esperaras en la mesa, Shunrei. Te presento, ella es Saori Kido, es la mejor persona que pude conocer en mis años del instituto. Saori, ella es Shunrei Ling, mi prometida. Shunrei y yo nos conocimos en un viaje de negocios que hice con su padre y empezamos a tratarnos hasta que se ganó mi corazón.

—Es un placer — Es una muchachita tímida, pero muy hermosa y amable.

—Igualmente. Yo tengo que regresar con mis invitados. Nos vemos — Me despido de Shiryu y de Shunrei y me alejo un poco.

Pese a que es algo frío en cómo le habla, sé que la ama mucho. Su trato hacia las mujeres no ha cambiado, pero cuando la mira a los ojos, tienen un brillo que jamás tuvo al verme. Siempre fue muy amable conmigo, pero jamás llegó a ser tierno o hablar que yo era dueña de su corazón.

Iba a mi mesa, pero Shun se atravesó en mi camino.

—No sabía que hoy era el cumpleaños de una de las personas más importantes de todo Tokio, o mejor dicho, Japón. — Su aliento tiene un fuerte aroma a alcohol, lo cual me hace sentir que esta borracho.

—Ah...— Digo con desdén por un comentario tan interesado

—De haberlo sabido, yo hubiera traído un obsequio. Eres de las personas más queridas por Junet. Siempre habla maravillas de Saori, tanto que ya hasta me enamoré de ti sin conocerte — dice, con una voz que no rebela su estado de ebriedad.

— Ella es una de las personas que quiero y estimo demasiado. Pero ella jamás habló de ti. Lo que me causa mucha curiosidad es saber por qué tu música suena triste

Él se sonríe y se acomoda el pelo con su mano.

—Perdón. Creo que me causa nostalgia volver a casa. Después de viajar a otro continente y encontrar todo tan cambiado. Uno no nota cuanto avanza el tiempo, ni como poco a poco los recuerdos se vuelven tristes.

—Me imagino lo difícil que ha de ser, pero tienes la libertad de vivir tu vida, sin que nadie la dirija. Eres un alma libre, puedes cambiar lo que te disgusta de tu vida.

— ¿Quieres beber algo conmigo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres un vino espumoso?

— Si, lo prefiero dulce. Nunca lo he probado seco

— ¿No te gustaría probarlo? Señor, ¿Me podría traer 2 copas de champagne?

Cuando llegó mi bebida, mire a Shun, buscando alguna opinión.

—Tiene un sabor sutil

Cuando di el primer trago, mi cara puso una mueca. Sabía terrible y me ardía un poco la garganta. Sutil no sería una palabra que yo usaría para describir esa bebida.

Shun soltó una carcajada tras la travesura que hizo. Sabía cuál era el sabor exacto de aquella copa.

—Ja, perdón por la pequeña mentira. Pero quería conocer la expresión que pones cuando algo no te agrada. Te acabo de regalar algo muy importante

— ¿Qué cosa?— Dije mientras veía sus ojos verdes. Alzó mi mentón y se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, yo cerré lentamente mis ojos.

—Experiencia — Susurró mientras que se iba, dejándome con gran intriga. ¿Será un tipo profundo o simplemente un patán? Tal vez esas copas de más que tenía, lo hacían actuar como un completo imbécil.

Regresé a mi mesa, donde Hyoga me esperaba. Platicamos hasta que la mayoría de los invitados se iba.

—Gracias por todo— Me susurró al oído. Cuando pensaba levantarme, entre sus grandes manos tomo mi rostro. Hizo que viera sus ojos y me robó un beso. — Hasta pronto.

Se fue y me dejó un poco aturdida por dentro. Subí corriendo las escaleras a mi habitación, esperando que vuelva a coincidir con Shun, el chico misterio. Abuelo, quiero que ese sea mi regalo.

 ** _Nota:_** _Los personajes son de Sr. Kurumada, yo sólo quise hacer una historia con estos tipos :v Gracias por leer mi historia. Ese día es mi cumple :3 :3. Espero sus comentarios sobre la historia y que agreguen a favoritos. Eso inspira mucho._

 _Espero que la lean, y como dije anteriormente, la historia es de Naho21, pero ella eliminó la suya para que yo pudiera escribir mi versión de este bonito texto._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nota:_** _Los personajes son de Sr. Kurumada, no míos._

 **Capítulo 2: Limerencia.**

Hace un par de semanas que ha pasado desde mi cumpleaños y sigo pensando en Shun. Es un tipo bastante misterioso, que no ha dejado que pase una sola noche sin que se cruce en mi pensamiento. Su rostro y sus ojos verdes tan penetrantes, siguen siendo recuerdos recurrentes de mi cabeza, no puedo si quiera ver mi chelo sin que él aparezca como un intruso. Recuerdo cada detalle de esa noche, su voz áspera por el alcohol, sus cabellos desacomodados, rebeldes a cualquier tipo de peinado, y aunque parezca increíble, recuerdo ese aroma a vainilla que emitía.

Mi prometido hoy viene a la casa, para pedir mi mano y hacer oficial nuestra boda. En lo que va de la semana, nadie en esta casa ha dejado ni por un pequeño instante que yo pueda olvidar que me tengo que casar. He reflexionado sobre él, sus mensajes de texto que continuamente me envía y que, sin llegar a mentir, suelen ser tan largas como una carta escrita en papel y la forma tan profunda en la que escribe ciertos poemas, donde resalta mis ojos color turquesa y mi singular forma de reír y de hablar, hasta de callar me han llegado a cautivar. Si sólo no hubiera conocido a Shun…

—Buenos días — Toca la puerta Seiya, como suele hacer todos los días para avisarme que el desayuno estará pronto. El sol sigue ocultándose detrás de las montañas, por lo que intuyo que me ha despertado más temprano que lo habitual

— Buenos días, puedes entrar — le respondo, acomodándome en la cama para poder conversar cómodamente.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Esa cara es de dormida u ocurre algo? Sigues pensando en tu futuro marido... ¿Verdad? Ciertamente parece un gran tipo. Me saludó y me hizo un par de preguntas sobre ti. Demasiado curioso diría yo, pero creo que se merece mi confianza para cuidar de mi pequeña Saori.

— ¿Cuáles? — digo con mucho interés. ¡Qué tal si Seiya dijo algo vergonzoso para mí! Como la vez que se me olvidó la partitura y al momento de tocar salí corriendo y me tropecé. La cara se me pone roja del solo acordarme. Ese día en la secundaria jamás lo podré olvidar.

—Me dijo que no te contara... así que no te diré toda la información. Pero nada que te avergonzara, tranquilízate. Te volviste a poner como un jitomate ¿O es la emoción?

—Más te vale, Seiya — le respondo en un tono un poco amenazador — Donde me enteré que dijiste algo indebido… — Le aviento una de las almohadas en su cara y así comenzó una pequeña batalla de almohadazos.

Ya una vez que nos calmamos, él se recostó conmigo en la cama, y yo solo divagaba un poco, pensando si podría decirle la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan pensativa. Después de meditar, mi conciencia dijo que, si no puedo confiar en Seiya, no puedo confiar en nadie más. La persona con la que he pasado las peores y mejores épocas de mi vida, que se ha mostrado ser incondicional pero jamás ciego es él, así que en un tono más serio comienzo a platicar con él.

— La verdad, lo de Hyoga es lo de menos. Estoy intrigada por el chico que tocó el violín el otro día. Hablé unos momentos con él y me pareció una persona intrigante. Aunque al principio parecía algo interesado, después conversamos y me agradó el poco rato que conversamos. Y lo que me molesta, es que le he estado dando más vueltas al asunto que a mi encuentro con Hyoga. ¿Sabes? Dentro de poco seré la señora Batúrina y no dejo de pensar en otro hombre, me siento muy confundida respecto a lo que debo hacer.

—¿No es amigo de la Señorita Bellerose? Pídele su número telefónico a ella y háblale, eso no te va a quitar nada. Lo que necesitas es ver que lo que sientes por ese extraño es curiosidad, no más que eso. Deja de complicar tanto las cosas.

—Tienes razón, voy a llamarla. Espero que se encuentre en Japón aún.

El teléfono suena y Junet contesta.

— ¿Hola?

—Amiga, soy yo. Quería pedirte una cosa.

—Lo que sea, Saori. Tú pídemelo, y si está en mis manos, lo haré.

—¿Tienes el número telefónico de Shun?

—Sí. Sino es indiscreción, ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—Me gustaría practicar con él un poco, toca muy bien el violín. Hace mucho que no practico y viendo el talento que tiene... es que la noche de mi cumpleaños me invitó a practicar, solo que no intercambiamos números. — una mentira piadosa no hace mal a nadie. Conociendo a mi amiga, sino le das una muy buena razón, te interroga hasta sacártela. Y también sé que podría malinterpretar mi propósito de hablarle a Shun, o conocer la verdadera intención, mejor dicho

—Sí, apunta...

Seiya se despidió y regresó a la cocina a prepararme un desayuno delicioso, en palabras de él. ¡Agradezco tener a mi mejor amigo viviendo conmigo todos los días!

Llamo al número un poco temblorosa, dudando en lo que voy hacer. Aun nerviosa, cierro la puerta y tecleo el número que me dio Junet.

—¿Hola? — Me contesta una voz hosca. Se escucha como se aclara la garganta. Por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón se acelera y palpita más fuerte que nunca y una sonrisa estúpida aparece en mi rostro. —¿Hay alguien?

— Soy Saori, hola — Siento mis mejillas llenas de sangre hirviendo, como si fuese a escapar por mi rostro.

— Que sorpresa, no recuerdo haberte dado mi número. ¿Estaba tan borracho que te lo di y no lo recuerdo? — se ríe un poco, por su pregunta sarcástica, satisfecho por su respuesta

— Si estabas bastante ebrio, pero no me diste tu número, aun así, me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo. Le pedí tu número a mi amiga, espero que eso no te moleste.

—No. De hecho, me alegra como no te imaginas. ¿Estás libre esta noche? Claro, sino se te hace muy atrevida mi propuesta. Después de todo te vas a casar ¿no?

—Tengo planes para la noche, pero toda la mañana y tarde estoy disponible. ¿Quién te contó acerca de mi compromiso?

— June habla mucho de ti, te lo dije. Pero si no tienes ningún problema. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? Conozco un lugar donde venden comida deliciosa. Supongo que el precio no te será problema.

— Si, me encantaría. ¿Dónde te veo?

— Ven al puente Reinbõ Burijji. Te espero aquí. No tardes mucho. Lleva contigo una chamarra que hace bastante frío

Me colgó inmediatamente. Me imaginé escuchar su voz entrecortada. Shun tenía razón, la mañana era bastante fría, así que me abrigué mucho, parecía un esquimal.

Llegué al pie del puente a las 12:03. Shun me vio y me hizo señas para que me acercara a ver el paisaje de aquel puente.

—¿Cómo has estado? - me pregunta después de saludarme con los ojos. A decir verdad, quería que me saludara con un beso en la mejilla. La sangre se sube a mi rostro al darme cuenta de mi vergonzoso deseo, porque soy consciente que no era lo único que deseaba de él.

—Bien, creo. ¿Y tú? - mi voz se volvió algo ronca por el frío.

—¡Bien! Creo que hace demasiado frío aquí afuera. ¿Quieres un café? Adoro el café americano y para nuestra fortuna venden uno muy rico aquí cerca.

Asentí con la cabeza. Caminamos a una cafetería rústica, daba la impresión de ser una cabaña. El piso de madera, una pequeña fogata al otro lado de la mesa que elegimos y unas lámparas que colgaban para iluminar en la noche el lugar. Parecía un lugar demasiado concurrido, pero al mismo tiempo se tenía un ambiente de absoluta paz. Él se quitó sus guantes y me los entregó.

— Guárdalos en tu bolsa, como verás yo no tengo donde ponerlos y ya se volvieron algo incómodos de traer.

Tomamos el café y ambos platicamos nuestras aventuras, como conocimos a Junet, la pequeña mentira que tuve que decir para obtener su número y sobre nuestros gustos musicales. A ambos nos gusta Vavaldi. Él parece que no le gusta hablar sobre su pasado, evade cada pregunta que hago acerca de su familia e inteligentemente logra que el tema cambie de rumbo.

—¿Tocarías conmigo esta noche? — me propone mientras tomo un poco de té de canela

—¿Dónde vas a tocar?

—Realmente quiero que me acompañes a mi casa a tocar. Tengo el chelo que solía tocar mi mamá y está mi violín. Me gustaría ver que tal sonamos juntos, nunca he tocado con un chelo y dadas las circunstancias que Junet piensa que vamos a ensayar, me place hacerlo.

No contesto a su proposición, en vez de darle una respuesta concreta, lo observo y suelto una sonrisa.

—Era tu prometido el rubio, ¿No? El que estaba a tu lado en la fiesta

—Si... — Bajo el rostro un poco apenada. ¿Qué sentirá? No tendría ningún tipo de derecho de sentir celos, pero yo tampoco tenía el derecho a enjaularlo dentro de mi pensamiento.

—Tranquila. — Me sonríe con ternura — Me imagino que ha de ser un gran chico, para tener tu corazón se necesita serlo.

—Realmente apenas lo conozco, pero no puedo dejar que el duro trabajo de mi abuelo y de mi padre se derrumbe sólo porque no me quise casar con él. — No puedo evitar querer aclarar que nadie posee mi corazón, tal vez piense que me tratan como objeto y que yo no hago nada para evitarlo.

—June solo dijo que te casarías con un príncipe básicamente. Ah... la triste vida de los millonarios. Bueno, vamos. — Creo que no tengo otra opción que ir con él. Me levanto de mi asiento, y por inercia, dejo el cómodo asiento de piel y lo sigo.

Shun me toma de la mano y me lleva al estacionamiento donde estaba una motoneta. Me da su casco y con mucha fuerza me aferro a su cintura, esperando no caerme. Cerré por unos instantes los ojos, escuchando el latir de su corazón. En ese instante, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentí que se iba a salir de mi pecho. Acerqué mi cara a su espalda, recargando mi frente a la chamarra verde oscuro, impregnada de fragancia de colonia de hombre y leve aroma a vainilla. Sentí que paró la moto, y Shun me lo confirmó diciendo que vivía en un departamento.

Bajamos y el sacó las llaves de una pequeña bolsa de su pantalón. Abrió y me encontré con una habitación asombrosamente limpia. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado y pulcro. Dejé mis zapatos y él me prestó unos zapatos para interior. Inspeccioné un poco aquel cuarto. No era demasiado grande, sólo una sala, dos cuartos, la cocina y el baño. Pero parecía que acababa de mudarse, había cajas llenas de cosas por toda la casa, lo único que parecía estar en su lugar era el segundo cuarto, donde tenía sobre la cama a su violín. Ese cuarto tenía más cosas personales, fotos en marcos, el armario con a ropa acomodada y un librero.

—Pasa — me hace un además para que entre en aquel cuarto. De cerca, cada vez me convenzo que ese era su cuarto.

—Si —El librero está lleno de partituras de varios músicos famosos del mundo. Todos ordenados en orden alfabético.

— Mamá solía tocar el chelo. A mí me encantaba oírla tocar en las noches que no podía dormir. Nunca fui muy valiente — Su sonrisa tierna de nuevo, esa sonrisa donde entrecierra sus dos ojos verdes. Siendo sincera, se ve como una sonrisa forzada, algo hipócrita, queriendo ocultarme algo.

— Mi mamá solía tocar el piano. Yo lo intenté, pero mi mano no era tan ligera como la de ella. Toca con firmeza, pero no fuerte; Era rápida en sus movimientos, pero nunca se desfasaba con la partitura. El piano negro donde tocó June era de ella. ME alegró tanto ver que ese piano volvió a ser útil en las manos de mi mejor amiga, que es tan hábil como mamá alguna vez lo fue.

— Ese chelo lleva mucho tiempo guardado, tanto que temo que tenga polillas. Tómalo si lo deseas, quiero ve con mis propios ojos esa magia de la que hablas.

Fui hacia donde estaba el chelo. Lo tomé y tuve que limpiarlo con un pañuelo que siempre cargo. La madera era de sauce, y las cuerdas ya estaban algo desgastadas. Puse entre mis piernas el instrumento y vi con mucho entusiasmo a Shun.

Sacó la partitura para violonchelo de The Ruins of Athens, op. 113, de Beethoven. Él se colocó y empezó a tocar. Yo me embelesé tanto, que se me olvidó tocar mi chelo, pero se veía tan bien al tocar el violín...

Cuando terminó, me sonrió. Esta era una sonrisa diferente a la que me había mostrado anteriormente, en esta cerraba un poco más los ojos y en su sonrisa se veías sus dientes. Su rostro se llenó de pequeñas gotas de sudor y los ojos se veían iluminados.

— Se te olvido tocar... - dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al percatarse que lo observaba detenidamente. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sentí como una adolescente de nuevo. No pude tolerar aquella mirada llena de fuego que volteé a otra dirección.

— Si... ¡Lo siento! Intentemos de nuevo, ¿está bien?

Cuando empecé a tocar, sentí que el chelo tenía una voz diferente a la que solía tener cuando tocaba en mi propio chelo. Eso jamás había ocurrido, pero ese nuevo sonido era tan armonioso que hizo que mi mano se sintiera ligera y más hábil que lo acostumbrado. Le atribuí ese cambio a lo desgastado de las cuerdas o por el tiempo que estuvo en contacto con el polvo. Parecía que Shun se percataba de lo mismo que yo, pues sus ojos se enrojecieron y su violín también sonaba decaído.

Algo por lo que me apasioné por el chelo, fue que es el instrumento que más se asemeja a la voz humana, algo que seguro le causa dolor y le provoca recuerdos algo delicados. Terminamos de tocar, pieza tras pieza hasta sentir entumecida la mano. No sé si por el frío por tocar con tanto esmero en un tiempo prolongado.

—Ya son las 7, creo que me tengo que ir. Me esperan. — digo dejando el chelo en su lugar. Creo que el propósito de traerlo de nuevo a la vida a funcionado.

— Aguarda, aún es temprano. El sonido del chelo me recuerda buenos tiempos. No había escuchado a nadie que tocara con la misma ligereza que mamá hasta hoy. ¿Quieres beber algo? — mi razón sabía que era una mala idea, pero mi cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo, por eso asentí.

Me senté en la cama de Shun. Su actitud se nota muy ansiosa desde que lo vi, parece querer forzarme a quedarme hasta la noche, lo cual me provoca algo de incertidumbre. Llegó con una botella de tequila y dos vasos de vidrio.

— Un regalo de mi amigo de México de Juilliard. Estaba guardándolo, pero creo que ya no tendrá caso.

Tomé como vi que él lo hizo, casi todo el vasito de un sorbo. Sentí como raspaba la garganta, el licor comenzó a quemar de a poco mi esófago, al mismo tiempo que producía una sensación extrañamente agradable. Al ver mi vaso vacío, acercó la botella y me sirvió más. El silencio se volvió incómodo.

— Cuéntame de tus papás, ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos? — Me dice acercándose mucho a mí, tanto que puedo sentir su respiración

— Mi madre murió junto con mi padre en un vuelo. Faltaban dos días para que fuera su aniversario de casados, dicen que volaron para llevarme a festejar con ellos. Regresaban de un viaje de negocios de Rusia. Desde entonces mi abuelo se encargó de mí, pero sé que le recuerdo mucho a su hija. Mi mamá era la mujer más hermosa que puedo recordar, siempre tenía un porte elegante, pero al mismo tiempo te daba paz el verla sonreír.

— ¿Y no tuviste tíos o algo así?

— Mamá era la única hija de mi abuelo y papá también era hijo único. Mis abuelos paternos murieron ya hace mucho, cuando yo tenía 5 años, siete años antes que se murieran mis padres — Tomé otro vaso de tequila. — Mi abuelo dijo que ellos eran afortunados de no a ver vivido lo suficiente para ver a su hijo morir. No lo entendía en su momento, pero creo que en cierta forma tiene razón.

— Vaya historia más trágica. Mis padres viven muy lejos de mí, residen en Canadá y de vez en cuando los visitaba cuando estaba en América.

— Ahora que recuerdo... ¿No conoces a un tipo llamado Ikki Arima? Es que tiene el mismo apellido. Lo vi hace un par de días en el periódico.

— No recuerdo haber oído ese nombre. Soy hijo único. Además, cientos de japoneses han de tener el mismo apellido que yo. — me dice en un tono evasivo al tema, no queriendo que siga con las preguntas respecto a eso, se aleja un poco de mí, haciendo que me sienta culpable de solo haberlo mencionado.

— ¿Y cuál es tu motivo personal de visitar Japón? — menciono, esperando romper la tensión que se creó, me aproximo a su lado de nuevo.

— Un poco de papeleo, cosas que me piden para realizar ciertos trámites.

En la habitación, la temperatura comenzó a subir. No me explico cómo, si el cuarto no tenía la calefacción encendida. Al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, mi corazón se acelera y mis manos comienzan a sudar.

— Hace un poco de calor, ¿no? — digo, empecé a quitarme la chamarra que llevaba encima. Él me clavo su mirada en una forma que me hizo sonrojar.

— ¿Acaso me estas insinuando a hacer algo? — su voz se suavizó, mientras que su rostro estaba encima del mío. No me permitió no siquiera contestar, cuando sus labios con sabor a tequila se estaban rosando apasionadamente con los míos. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, sus manos sostuvieron mi cara y poco a poco bajaron hasta mi cintura. Las mías, solo se limitaron a abrazarlo.

—Es... Espera — Dije jadeando, mientras que él intentaba meter su mano por debajo de mi blusa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — se alejó, miré como su cara estaba sonrojada, sus ojos brillaban. El solo verlo, despertaba en mi tomarlo de nuevo entre mis brazos y seguir teniendo sus labios entre los míos.

— No puedo hacerle esto a ellos. Además, ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme. — Me levanté de la cama y él hizo lo mismo, mientras que buscaba con la vista en su armario. Sacó un casco extra y me acompañó al final del edificio. Mientras que bajábamos las escaleras, tomó mi mano hasta que llegamos a su moto, aun sosteniéndonos.

— Ven, te llevo hasta tu casa. Creo que es mi culpa que llegues tan tarde. No fue mi intención ofenderte, ni a ti, ni a nadie — en su voz se esconde un poco de desagrado por mi negativa, pero creo que fue lo correcto.

— Está bien...

Me subo y de nuevo me sujeto a su cintura. Me imagino que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera detenido. Pero a mi cabeza llega la imagen de June y su brillante sonrisa al contarme de quien estaba enamorada y también la penetrante mirada de Hyoga, quien está realmente ilusionado con casarse conmigo. La felicidad que sentí hace unos minutos en la habitación de Shun se desvanece, al recordar que mi mejor amiga me confió sus sentimientos hacia él y yo sólo…

— Lo siento... — Susurré a su espalda. Una lágrima cayó de mi rostro y no pude controlarla. Ellos dos confían en mí, y a ambos los traicioné con ese beso. Me cupo por haber dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos.

¿No estoy pensando como una adolescente? Viene a mi mente para intentar tranquilizarme. Quizá exagero un poco la situación y no sea tan grave, pero el nudo que se forma en mi estómago dice lo contrario.

Me quedé sin habla por un largo momento, pensando en que debería decirle. ¿Qué debo de hacer? El camino se tornó bastante largo, el frío que hacía hizo que mis manos se sintieran entumecidas. Llegamos a la entrada de la mansión y me bajé y le devolví el casco a Shun.

— Gracias, y respecto a lo que pasó... lo siento. No volverá a pasar. — quería que él supiera que fue un error, pero que no tenía la intención de herirlo. Solté estas palabras mirando al suelo, no quería veo a los ojos y arrepentirme de lo que decía.

— No te preocupes, estoy tan acostumbrado a llevar a tantas mujeres a la cama que a veces me acelero un poco. Además, pocos se pueden dar el lujo de haber estado con Saori Kido, supongo.

Mis oídos no dan crédito a lo que escuché, sentí que mi corazón se estremecía y las lágrimas querían brotar, pero intenté ser más fuerte que la tristeza. Creo que no puedo pedir que no me lastime, porque yo lastimé a las personas que más quería, las traicioné. Busco entre mi bolsa las llaves de la casa, cuando siento su par de guantes que me dio a guardar. Si algo aprendí en estos años, fue a simular mi tristeza y cualquier sentimiento no adecuado para una señorita.

— Gracias por todo y ten, te devuelvo tus guantes.

— Quédatelos. Espero volverte a ver y que me llames pronto. No puedo fingir que nada paso, pero… sigue en contacto conmigo ¿quieres?

— Creo que sí, intentaré — digo, levantando la mirada, viendo en su cara una sonrisa de verdad. Después de todo, yo tampoco podré fingir que nada paso, pero espero poder olvidarlo de verdad.

Apenas acabé mi frase y aceleró, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, dejándome solamente aturdida. ¿Qué tipo de persona es realmente? Se muestra de momentos cálido y otros tan distante, espero no se solo un juego para él.

 ** _Nota:_** _Lamento la demora, ¡pero la escuela y además que este año ufff! El peor de mi corta existencia. Pero no importa, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, intentaré escribir, mínimo el siguiente. Felices fiestas, y ojalá tengan la fortuna de estar con su familia, deseándoles un año próspero 3_

 ** _SakuraK Li: ¡_** _Muchas gracias! Pues yo solo estoy activa durante vacaciones :( pero me alegra que vuelvas a este mundo de la imaginación. Si, la verdad es que ya había tenido una idea similar, y hablando con ella me dijo que ya no tenía tiempo, así que a adopté. Y sí, lo estaba planeando para un triángulo, pero espero lograr toda la trama. :s_

 ** _Saga Dreamer:_** _Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo, y espero darme un tiempo para leer, que tengo que actualizar otras dos :p pero feliz :D Me gustaría leerlas, me tomaré un tiempo para hacerlo._

 ** _Mary Martin:_** _Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, y espero actualizar más rápido, todos ustedes que comentan hacen que no deje los fics botados 3_

 ** _Anónimo:_** _Muchas gracias por leer y esperar este capítulo, y sí actualizo. Tarde pero seguro_

 ** _Herme:_** _Muchas gracias por leer, y sí, espero yo igual actualizar más y que les siga agradando la historia._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota:**_ _Los personajes son propiedad del sr Kurumada_

 **Capítulo 3: Época**

Al fin estoy dentro de mi alcoba, arreglándome para la noche que decidirá mi futuro. Me pongo un vestido verde olivo, con un corte sirena y algo de pedrería en el escote; el cabello me lo recojo en un molote y me acomodo una peineta en él. Mientras que me pongo mis zapatos de tacón, mi abuelo entra a mi habitación sin avisar.

— Espero no ser entrometido — sé que realmente no le importa, porque sino hubiese tocado, pero prefiero ignorar ese detalle

— ¿Qué ocurre? — mi voz es bastante robótica en estos momentos. Se sienta a un lado mío, en la cama.

— Sé que te sientes muy comprometida a decirle que sí al hijo de Eduard, pero he pensado que… ah — vacila, intentando articular las palabras — tu madre se casó sin mi consentimiento. Ella me odiaría si viera que te estoy obligando a casarte, por eso, siéntete libre de declinar la propuesta. Si no quieres, no lo hagas.

No sé qué pensar, la historia de mi mamá no fue distinta, pero ella era rebelde y huyó de la casa. Cuando regresó, estaba legalmente casada con mi padre, y mi abuelo no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo. Mi padre no era rico, pero trabajaba arduamente, y fue ascendiendo dentro de la empresa, lo que dejó muy tranquilo a mi abuelo, viendo que lo juzgó mal.

— Yo sólo quiero que al morir tú estés con alguien que vele por ti, tal como lo haría yo o tus padres si estuvieran todavía con nosotros. Mi niña, solo quiero que veas por tu futuro, porque aún eres joven y me preocupa que una mala decisión te arruine la vida. Bueno, me voy. Yo igual tengo que arreglarme, por cierto, te ves hermosa como tu madre.

El reloj marca diez para las ocho, mientras que suena el timbre. En ese momento, dejo de mirarme al espejo, y bajo las escaleras. Veo a señor Batúrina con un traje negro, y a Hyoga con un traje gris con una camisa azul, que le resalta su rostro. Su mirada se ilumina al verme bajar, y se presura a saludarme y a darme su mano para ayudarme. Nos sentamos en la mesa, quedando yo a lado de mi abuelo, de frente a Hyoga y a su lado su padre. La mesa tenía velas y con una pequeña maceta de crisantemos blancos.

Se pasan el rato hablando sobre negocios, cosas donde yo pongo mucho interés. Llegan a mencionar a las empresas de Shiryu y si sería conveniente firmar acuerdos con ellos. Mi abuelo siempre a tenido la idea de invertir en varios negocios de diversos tipos, para ampliar su mercado.

De mi boca, sin pensarlo mucho, mi opinión sale en automático, ya que mi abuelo suele platicar conmigo ciertas cuestiones de la empresa.

— Ya que nuestras empresas básicamente se volverán una, creó que lo conveniente sería buscar aliados de mucha confianza, como Shiryu, quien es excelente emprendedor y ha llevado a su negocio a lo más alto que jamás haya tenido. Con la tecnología que avanza cada día, el entretenimiento se vuelve más lucrativo.

— Tiene agallas tu nieta, Mitsumasa. — dice sonriendo mi futuro suegro — Pero me parece, nena, que tú no comprendes como se debe negociar. No puedes andar haciendo tratos con las personas sólo porque son tus amigos. Además, existen varias empresas diversas que me parece tienen un mejor futuro

Mi cara esta roja de la furia que siento por aquel anciano que me acaba de denigrar por creerme ignorante. Odio tener que aguantar todas estas palabras dentro de mí, siempre agachar la cabeza.

— Usted disculpara, señor Batúrina. Pero yo estoy muy bien enterada de ese "mundo" del que usted habla. Soy la heredera del imperio que empezó mi bisabuelo y que mi abuelo ha llevado a su apogeo, y el casarme no hará que yo ceda a lo que por derecho me pertenece. El mundo ha cambiado, y creo que el que debería de estar más enterado es usted.

Mi abuelo me quiere asesinar con los ojos, haciéndome saber que he cometido una gran imprudencia. Pero el señor Batúrina comienza a reír por mi comentario, y una vez que se recuperó me contestó.

— Creo que tienes el carácter que se necesita para dirigir una compañía, lo que me alegra mucho. Me recuerdas un poco a mi difunta esposa, no dejaba que nadie pasara por encima de ella. Una vez que tú y mi hijo sean un matrimonio, mi empresa también caerá en tus manos, y sé que tu engrandecerás nuestras ganancias. Brindo por los novios.

Todos levantamos las copas, y la conversación seguía fluyendo. Los ojos de Hyoga parecía estar muy fijos en mí, como si intentara leer algo que tengo escrito en la frente. Ha decir verdad, no me incomodaba en absoluto. Cuando terminamos de cenar, Hyoga se levanta y comienza a hablar, todos igual nos paramos de nuestros asientos.

— Bueno, señor Kido. Como usted sabe, hoy he venido para pedir oficialmente la mano de su nieta para casarnos. Me gustaría tener su bendición para poder desposarla. — Mi abuelo solo asiente, viendo como Hyoga sacaba una pequeña caja dentro de su saco.

Se inca ante mí, y saca un anillo con un zafiro como piedra principal, con forma de corazones, con uno ligeramente más grande en medio y con la estructura de plata. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más de lo normal, después a estar rosados, conteniendo un par de lágrimas, pero su voz permanecía imperturbable.

— Saori Kido. La primera vez que te conocí, alegraste uno de los peores días de mi vida. Siempre que estoy a tu lado, inevitablemente sonrío y me llena de felicidad tu sonrisa. Hoy, con la bendición de tu familia, la mía y de Dios; te pido que seas mi esposa.

Puso con delicadeza el anillo en mi dedo anular, dándome un cálido beso en la mano. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi garganta tenía un nudo que no dejaba salir las palabras. Mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y mis piernas temblaban. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero nunca tuve la opción de denegar, pero ahora que la poseo, me siento insegura de que hacer o decir.

— Si aún no sabes la respuesta, comprenderé. — dijo un poco afligido — No te fuerces a hacer algo que no deseas. Iré por algo de aire fresco sino les molesta.

Se paró, y se inclinó levemente y salió del comedor hacía una pequeña terraza que tiene vista al jardín. Instintivamente, lo seguí y una vez llegando no supe que decirle. Me paré en el marco de la puerta, como una estatua.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te vi? — dice viéndome por poco tiempo, volviendo su mirada al firmamento. Yo seguía detrás suyo, con un poco de miedo. Avanzaba a su lado con pasos pequeños, como no queriendo llegar.

— Si, fue hace un par de sem...

— Al parecer no. — se ríe mientras secaba unas lágrimas con sus manos. El verlo así hace que mi corazón se parta y me sienta muy culpable. Si June estuviera aquí, me diría cosas como que yo no lo obligue a quererme o algo así, pero no está.

— Yo... — siento como mi vientre comienza a contraerse por el temor de no saber que decir.

— Te conocí en el funeral de mi madre. Tus padres murieron en el mismo vuelo que mi madre, y mi padre y tu abuelo decidieron casualmente enterrarlos en el mismo panteón. — me acerco a su lado y me recargo del barandal.

— ¿Eras tú? —digo un poco sorprendida. — Recuerdo que nunca pregunté tu nombre, pero... jamás creí olvidarte. Pensé que al volver a mirar tus ojos sabría inmediatamente que eras y tú y te diría gracias…

— Ese día, ambos escapamos de toda esa gente que nos daba su pésame por quedar bien...

 _Era un día bastante soleado y caluroso. Estaba casi lleno el lugar de gente que platicaban sobre el futuro de ambas familias, sobre todo de la familia Kido que se quedó con una sola heredera._

 _Saori, siendo tan pequeña veía a gente reír o platicar otras cosas que eran impertinentes a la ocasión. Como el lugar daba aires de ser un parque, lleno de pasto y algunos árboles gigantes, decidió perderse entre la multitud y sentarse a la sombra de un nogal. Como odiaba que ninguna persona allí entendiera ese vacío que tenía en el pecho, que todos la mimaran sin realmente sentir ninguna compasión por su pérdida, pero lo que más le lastimaba era ver que su abuelo parecía inmutable ante la adversidad, como si no se diera cuenta que perdió a su única hija._

 _Un niño ya estaba ocupando el lugar, pero aun así se sentó a su lado y permanecieron en silencio un largo rato. El niño no paraba de llorar, y empezó a murmurar algo mientras sostenía un rosario._

 _— ¿Qué haces? — dijo Saori mientras se acercaba un poco más al niño. — Soy Saori Kido_

 _— Rezo por el alma de mi madre. Ayer murió en el accidente de avión del que tanto hablan. — se levantó el niño, que era Hyoga subió mirada y vio unos ojos esmeraldas a punto de quebrarse en llanto._

— _¿Y por qué te alejas?_

— _No quiero seguir escuchando todas esas palabras huecas. "Estarás bien" es todo lo que saben decir, no logran entender que lo importante es que ahora no estoy bien, que me siento… solo_

 _— Mis dos papás murieron en el mismo accidente. Deberías dejarme acompañarte a rezar, quiero que mis padres igual alcancen la paz. Aunque te advierto que no se levantar plegarias porque no soy cristiana, pero papá lo era así que... — una leve sonrisa iluminó su pequeño rostro, lo cual le hizo recordar a Hyoga el cálido gesto que madre siempre tenía dibujado en su rostro. Le extendió el rosario, enseñándole como se usaba, dándole un poco de consuelo._

 _Pasaron largo tiempo platicando, hasta que Tatsumi encontró a Saori y la llevó de vuelta con los invitados. Ella jamás había sentido ese tipo de conexión con otra persona, alguien que si entendía perfectamente como se sentía y que mostraba su dolor sin ninguna reserva._

— Tu nombre quedó en mi mente "Saori Kido". Cuando llegué a casa, lo escribí en un cuaderno para jamás olvidar el nombre de la persona que me salvó de esa soledad. Cuando mi padre me platicó que una estudiante de su escuela era como un pequeño pedazo de carbón, que el trataría de pulirlo hasta hacerlo diamante, nunca imagine que serías tú. Siempre hablando que su alumna prodigio tenía el potencial de comerse el mundo, pero que algo la detenía a brillar. — fija sus ojos a los míos, y al verlos rojos y a punto de soltar lágrimas, viene a mí la imagen de aquel niño que me ayudó a sentirme mejor.

— Lo siento, yo realmente no recordaba… — con mis manos tapo mi rostro y comienzo a llorar

— Descuida, creo que yo exageré su importancia. Finalmente, solo éramos niños. — tomo su mano y la sostengo con las mías, sus ojos de nuevo me ven directamente. Ya no llora, simplemente está afligido.

— Claro que no, para mí igual fue muy importante tu compañía ese día. Aun guardo tu rosario, cada aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, rezo con él. Pidiéndole a Dios que los tenga en su Gloria, también que cuidara a ese niño para que me reencontrara con él. — suavemente tomó mi rostro y me dio un beso. Sus labios eran suaves y su aroma en el cuello tan varonil. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura, abrazándome fuertemente.

— Hyoga, finalmente tengo una respuesta, pero lo adecuado sería que todos la oyesen.

Regresamos a la sala, donde mi abuelo y el señor Batúrina platican. Entramos tomados de la mano, lo cual los alegra a los dos. Tomo un poco de aire para poder hablar.

— Abuelo, no habrá boda. Quiero ser libre y conocer al mundo, pero, sobre todo, conocer quien soy yo. Me gustaría conocer mejor a Hyoga y que me den la oportunidad de saber todo sobre él y decidir si quiero compartir el resto de mi vida a su lado.

— Saori — habla señor Batúrina — siempre soñé en ver a mi hijo feliz. Y aunque él nunca se opuso a este matrimonio por conveniencia, estoy seguro que el igual desea conocerte. Linda, eres un pedazo de carbón que necesita de experiencias para brillar como un diamante, siempre lo he dicho. La propuesta seguirá en pie hasta que tú estés segura de lo que quieres y lo que necesitas, siempre y cuando mi hijo este de acuerdo.

— Yo he esperado este momento por 9 años, creo que esperar un poco más no será problema.

Ambos se despiden y salen de la casa, mi abuelo no tiene ningún ánimo para verme a la cara.

— Perdón por decepcionarte, abuelo. Pero yo…

—"… solo escuchaba a mi corazón". Esas palabras fueron las mismas que me dijo tu mamá al llegar con tu padre de la mano, contigo en su vientre. Sé que casi nunca se te hablo de cómo sucedieron las cosas, y eso es mi culpa. Simplemente no quería que te alejaran de mi lado, no mientras viviera. Hyoga prometió que vivirían en Japón y que a menudo vendrían a ver a este anciano. Lamento a ver sido tan egoísta, pero simplemente perder a mi luz, mi pequeña flor…

— ¡¿Abuelo?! — de un instante a otro, parecía haberse quedado dormido. Su pulso era débil, como su respiración. — ¡Kotoko, Seiya, alguien llame una ambulancia!, ¡Rápido!

En ese momento mi conciencia volvía a jugarme mal, tal vez si esa noche hubiera pasado lo que él tenía pensado para mí, estaría bien. Pero no, justamente ese día quería por fin ser independiente. Una ambulancia entra a los pocos minutos y lo llevan al hospital Byōin. Kotoko y Seiya me abrazan y me llevan al auto que nos llevará al hospital de Hyoga.

Cuando estábamos en el carro, entra una llamada de June. Quedo un poco desconcertada por la hora que es, pero me imagino que Seiya le ha de haber avisado o algo así.

— ¡Amiga! — dice algo excitada y con un tono que delata que ha bebido de más esa noche — Hoy tuve la mejor noche de mi vida. Deja te platico. Poco después de las 7, Shun vino a mi departamento. Llegó con un poco de alcohol, poco después de platicar sobre lo diferente que está la ciudad desde que nos fuimos, empezó a besarme y las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono. Por suerte yo tenía unos condones en mi cuarto, porque él quería ir a la farmacia. Hace un rato que se fue, creo que después de esto él y yo ya seremos novios y la próxima boda después de la tuya será la mía. ¿Sabes que sería mejor? ¡Una boda doble! Eso sería maravilloso… ¿Saori, sigues ahí?

— Si… — digo con la voz quebrada y el corazón destrozado. Esa es la única palabra que puedo articular por el momento. Seiya que iba a mi lado, toma el teléfono por mí.

— ¿Bueno? Señorita Junet, Saori por el momento no puede atenderla, estamos de camino al hospital... Estaremos en el hospital Byōin. Si, ella la espera, solo no conduzca usted, pida un taxi. — cuelga la llamada, dándome el teléfono y tomando fuertemente mi mano.

— Mi niña, ¿Qué es lo que te dijo, June? — dice Kotoko, tomando mi otra mano.

— Nada, simplemente me contaba lo genial que se la pasó esta noche, mientras que a mí, mi pequeño mundo se destruye a pedazos.

— Saori, creo que debes de tranquilizarte y ver que estás diciendo. Junet siempre a sido tu mejor amiga, y solo quiere compartir su felicidad contigo. Ella no quiere restregarte su felicidad, tal como lo sugieres. ¿Cómo sabría ella que esto pasaría?

— Perdón, Kotoko, tienes razón. Pero… olvídalo. Ya no quiero hablar.

Al llegar al hospital, mi abuelo discute con el enfermero que lo está inspeccionando.

— ¡Ya le dije que estoy bien, solo fue un simple desmayo! — me ve entrar, creo que mi aspecto no es nada favorable, pues me ve con una cara de disgusto — Hacen mucho drama por un anciano como yo.

— Claro que no, señor Kido. — Hyoga entra con una bata blanca, con la cual le resalta sus ojos. Al instante pienso que fue bueno darnos un tiempo para conocernos, porque yo no sabía que él era doctor.

—Hyoga, ¿qué le pasó a mi abuelo? En un instante estaba bien y de repente… — inevitablemente las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, desde que era una niña de 12, no recuerdo a ver llorado así. Se acerca y con un pañuelo, limpia mis mofletes.

— Tranquila — me abraza del hombro — lo importante es que ya está estable. Pero si quiere seguir viviendo debe de cuidar más su dieta y su estilo de vida. Usted sufrió un infarto.

— ¡Saori! — llega June, sosteniendo la mano de Shun. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta, no dejando escapar ni una sola respuesta. Sigo sin comprender como él puede llegar a ser la discordia entre mi casi hermana y yo. ¿Por qué si Hyoga es básicamente perfecto, siento celos por Shun? — Amiga, en cuanto supe, tomé un taxi y llamé a Shun, ya que son amigos. — Se acerca con mi abuelo y se ponen a platicar sobre lo sucedido.

— ¡Doctor Batúrina, pronto! Me dijeron que usted estaba de vuelta en el hospital, tenemos un paciente. Prepárese para cirugía. — Así como entro aquella enfermera, salió. Hyoga me levanta el rostro para darme un beso. ¿Qué tendrán sus labios, que cada beso es suave y dulce? Al poco rato, se ve que está prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos

Shun se acerca a mí, con una mirada fría. La calidez que me brindo esos labios, provocó un muro de hielo entre Shun y yo.

— Me alegra que tu abuelo haya mejorado… ¿crees que podamos hablar a solas? — asiento con la cabeza. Le digo a Kotoko que volvemos en un instante, para que le diga a mi abuelo y a June.

Me toma de la mano y salimos del hospital, justo en una banca en una pequeña fuente junto con un cerezo, que se deshoja al ritmo del viento. Se sienta y me invita a hacer lo mismo.

— Me imagino que Junet ya te contó lo que pasó anoche, solo — vacila — actué impulsivamente. Al tomarla entre mis brazos, soñaba con que fueras tú, sus labios no son como los tuyos. No se le pueden comparar, tus manos no son como las de ella, sus ojos no tienen ese toque hipnotizante como los tuyos, su risa no suena como un canto angelical. Todo ella es tan diferente a ti.

Lo miro un poco perpleja por sus palabras, poco a poco comienzo a asimilar lo que me está diciendo y lo grave de cada sílaba que dejó escapar de su boca. Si mi amiga escuchara esto, su corazón estaría roto. Antes de decir algo, me toma con fuerza y me besa desesperadamente. Sus labios aun tienen el sabor al licor que tomo toda la noche y sus labios son ásperos. En mi mente solo puedo comparar los labios de Hyoga con los de Shun. Lo aparto de mí lo más fuerte que mis brazos me permitieron, dejando ver en mis ojos indignación.

— Me imagine que reaccionarías así, solo quería comprobar que por fin te has enamorado del rubio. — sus ojos se ensombrecieron, parándose de la banca. No sé que me impulsó a sostener su mano, para impedir su partida.

— Shun, yo… solo estoy muy confundida con respecto a lo que debo de sentir, hacer. He vivido toda mi existencia sobre un guion de todo lo que me está permitido pensar y que no, pero ahora es diferente, esa época quedó atrás gracias a que me inspiraste a salir del reglón. Pero aun no comprendo si lo que hago es correcto, Junet al saber esto quedará hecha pedazos, Hyoga igual y no quiero ser feliz a costa de la infelicidad de otros. Por favor, entiende

— Saori, entiéndeme tú a mí. Pronto regresaré a América, en un par de meses, tienes para entonces para tomar una decisión. Creo que yo aclararé las cosas con Junet y le dejaré en claro que tú eres la persona a la que quiero. Si te decides por mí, tendrás una vida de altibajos, nada será seguro, pero te amaré y te haré vivir experiencias como las que nunca imaginaste, si la respuesta es negativa, creo que será momento de visitar a mamá, papá y a Ikki. Adiós, dile a Junet que tuve una emergencia o algo así, ya mañana yo platicaré personalmente con ella.

Se desapareció entre las tinieblas de la noche, solo dejándome un sabor amargo en mis labios. En mis pensamientos, no deja de pasar la idea que tendré que elegir entre dos partes de mí. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrirme esto en tan poco tiempo? Todo era más fácil con mis noviazgos de secundaria, donde los corazones rotos no duraban más de un mes, pero todo es tan distinto cuando creces.

 _ **Nota:**_ _Creo que lo prometido es deuda. Les traigo otro capítulo, esperando que sea mucho de su agrado y que sigan esta historia. Sé que me he salido un poco de la personalidad de Shun, pero después que vean que hay en su pasado no opinarán lo mismo. Como siempre agradeciendo que agreguen a favoritos y que sigan esta historia, y alentándolos a dejar un comentario. Tal vez, actualice en Abril, sino me dejan demasiada tarea o sino esta seco mi cerebro._

 _ **SakuraK Li:**_ _Lo mismo pensé al escribir sobre el beso, pero cabe resaltar que Junet es como su hermana y pues la culpa la carcome. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si :( las vacaciones se me fueron entre los dedos, entro el 1º de febrero y no quiero D: ¡pero a estudiar! Espero que tus fiestas hayan sido maravillosas, y si no, mejores vendrán. No sé, a mi el estilo que me gusta leer son las historias que van como montaña rusa, que de un momento es mucha acción de golpe, y luego paz y calma y así, se me hace más interesante y te quedas pegada al monitor o al libro._

 _ **Herme:**_ _Muchas gracias a ti, por seguir dejando tu comentario y al seguir al pendiente de mi historia. Yo amo estas 3 parejas de las cuales escribo en un cuadro amoroso prácticamente._

 _Espero que dejen su comentario, nos vemos pronto._

 _ **ATTE: sshunz**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notas:_** _Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! No se pierdan otro capítulo de esta historia, aunque escriba poco frecuente :( En serio un GRAN DISCULPA, pero muchas cosas han pasado en mi mente, como la escuela, etc._

 **Capítulo 5: Sonámbulo**

Estoy en la oficina de mi abuelo, arreglando los papeles que él ha dejado pendientes. Desde hace una semana que ha sufrido un infarto, por lo cual nadie tiene permitido molestarlo con asuntos de la empresa.

\- ¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda? – dice una voz que me alegra mucho de oír.

\- No, realmente. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, Hyoga. Solo estoy buscando unos papeles para pasarlos a digital. – Levanto la mirada para ver su rostro, parece que no ha dormido en semanas, sus ojeras están demasiado remarcadas en su rostro.

\- ¿Tan mal luzco? – dice, parece como si leyera mis pensamientos.

\- No – sonrío torpemente – simplemente que luces algo agotado. Pero no soy nadie para juzgarte, hoy ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de peinarme decentemente.

Dejo el papeleo de lado, y salgo de la oficina con Hyoga. Hoy es domingo, y por las conversaciones que tenemos en la noche, es su día libre en el hospital.

\- ¿Has pensado en la propuesta que te dije? – Intento recordar con mucho esmero que es a lo que se refiere, pero mi cara delata que no logro memorizar.

\- Lo siento, no logro recordar que me has dicho.

\- Dentro de un mes será Navidad, y te pregunté si ya tenías planes para esas fechas. La razón de esa pregunta es que, ese día me gusta pasarlo con los niños en el hospital. Usualmente pediatría no es mi especialidad, pero me gustaría pronto tenerla.

\- Oh, supongo que no tengo planeado nada para ese día, pero no está de más confirmarlo con mi abuelo.

Hyoga es el doctor más joven en el hospital en el que trabaja, con apenas 22 años. Desde siempre ha sido considerado un niño genio, pero su amor para ayudar a las demás personas, hizo que se concentrara al máximo en estudiar medicina, a tal punto de graduarse con honores y ser el mejor de su generación. Apenas va a iniciar su especialidad.

Mientras estamos sentados en el sillón, sujeta mi mano y la besa. Me encantan esos pequeños gestos de cariño que me hace siempre, me ve a la cara y solo sonrío en respuesta. A veces sueño con corresponder en su totalidad con sus sentimientos y casarnos y vivir el camino trazado por nuestras familias, eso haría más fácil el vivir, ¿no?

El no tener que tomar decisiones por mí misma facilitaría exponencialmente mi vida. Si yo no tuviera oportunidad de elegir, no habría espacio para que yo tomara la decisión errónea, podría simplemente culpar a quieren dirigen mi vida. Pero no, ahora soy una mujer que tiene la posibilidad de manejar su rumbo, que puede caer… pero aun no sé si seré capaz de levantarme.

\- Saori, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, solo estaba pensando en que podríamos hacer con los niños en Navidad. El llevarles dulces… realmente no sé qué podríamos hacer con ellos.

\- La mayoría solo disfrutan la compañía y que juegues con ellos. Están acostumbrados a que la gente los vea con lástima que prefieren estar solos, pero cuando los tratas como niños y les tienes un trato equitativo, son por lo general, muy felices.

\- ¿Realmente te gustan los niños, no? – sus ojos se vuelven un poco más brillantes

\- Sí, pero no lo suficiente para querer tener los propios, con un hijo bastará para mí. ¿Y tú?

\- Aún no logro visualizarme siendo mamá, pero para ser sincera me gustaría tener varios hijos. Así, cada uno tendrá un hermano que lo apoyará en momentos difíciles, y siempre se tendrán el uno al otro, algo así como la relación que tengo son Seiya y Seika.

\- Supongo que es porque yo nunca tuve niños con los cuales crecer, pero tampoco creo que me hayan hecho falta.

La conversación empieza a ponerse un poco incómoda, por lo que me levanto del sillón y le digo a Hyoga que iré a la cocina.

La tarde pasa, nos entretenemos viendo películas, tocando en el chelo y él viéndome tan embelesado. Llega el anochecer, pero realmente aun no quiero que el día termine. Cada que estoy con él, descubro cosas nuevas que no suelo pensar. En parte es algo desagradable el tener esa incomodidad, pero es eso lo que me hace reflexionar.

\- ¿Realmente tienes que irte? – digo entre dientes, al verlo ponerse su suéter

\- Sí, mañana tengo que estar temprano en el hospital. Pero puedo reservarte de nuevo el próximo domingo. ¿Sabes?, si de mí dependiera, te daría mi vida entera.

Esas palabras, aunque de su boca salen con un poco de dificultad, sé de antemano que son muy sinceras, jamás ha hecho algo para que yo llegara a dudar de lo que él me dice. Me hace realmente feliz esas palabras en breves instantes, siento la necesidad de grabarlas y escucharlas todo el día.

Cerrando la puerta principal, llega una llamada de Junet. Desde ese día en el hospital no he hablado con ella, estoy temerosa de que Shun haya cumplido con su palabra y que mi amiga esté triste por algo, que en parte fue mi culpa.

\- ¿Junet?

\- Amiga, ¿por qué no me has hablado desde hace una semana? Estoy completamente destrozada y mi mejor amiga no ha hecho nada mejor que ignorarme. – empieza a llorar agriamente, suspira e intenta mantener la compostura.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Lamento no haberte buscado antes, pero con mi abuelo enfermo, la que ha cargado con las responsabilidades de la compañía he sido yo, no es pretexto, solo espero que entiendas.

\- Pues, recuerdas de lo sucedido con Shun, al día siguiente llegó a mi casa con una caja pequeña de chocolates suizos. Yo estaba completamente feliz, pensé ingenuamente que finalmente se confesaría y seríamos novios, pero no.

Lo único que salió de su boca fue, un lo siento. Yo no entendía, creí que se disculpó por haberme tomado en estado de ebriedad, a lo cual solo contesté que a todo lo que hicimos, yo estaba consciente y no importaba realmente, que yo… - la voz de June vuelve a quebrarse ligeramente – yo lo amaba, y que realmente no importaba.

En estos momentos solo oigo a través del teléfono su llanto desconsolado, recordar es volver a vivir. Solo puedo imaginarme a mi amiga abrazando su almohada, como me gustaría estar con ella abrazándola fuertemente, intentando animarla un poco. En parte agradecí el no tenerla de frente, no sé si podría ocultar mi cara de culpa delante de ella.

\- ¿Pero sabes que es lo que hizo? Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente, yo en ese momento no entendí muy bien. Y se volvió a disculpar. Y… - otro ataque de llanto llega, la culpa hace que mi corazón se acelere. – finalmente lo dijo. Que lo que pasó el día anterior fue un error. Que solo me usó y que yo no merecía nada de eso, que mis labios no hacían nada más que recordarle a los de la mujer que ama, y que siempre ocuparé un lugar en su corazón, que siempre seré su mejor amiga

\- June, ¿no te comentó quién era esa mujer? – tengo un poco de miedo, el cómo hemos hablado me hace pensar que no lo sabe, pero debo de confirmar mis sospechas.

\- No, realmente no me interesa saberlo. Esa mujer es muy afortunada… Por Dios, que estupidez estoy diciendo. – Su sollozo vuelve un poco más desconsolar que antes. – Quiero odiarlo, despreciarlo por el cómo jugó con mis sentimientos. Me hizo creer que podíamos ser algo más que amigos, que todo mi esfuerzo de años al ser su mano derecha al fin dio sus frutos, pero…

\- Él fue el único que perdió realmente. Tú lo amabas con todo tu corazón, y vaya que conozco la fuerza con la que amas, que serías capaz de entregar tu vida si fuese necesario, que él no lo sepa valorar es su problema.

\- Eso es lo más deprimente. Shun no siempre fue esa especie de patán que ahora es, siempre fue dulce y tierno. Lo conozco muy bien, y él a mí. Jamás creí que me haría todo eso. Pero sé que yo perdí mi oportunidad con él, no lo puedo forzar a amarme, no sería feliz sabiendo que él ama a otra persona. Él es perfecto, no encuentro en su persona un solo defecto, pero al verme en el espejo me doy cuenta que nunca seré suficiente para una persona de su talla.

\- June, por favor…

\- Es que, esto es lo mejor que yo puedo ofrecerle, ¿Por qué no es suficiente para hacer que me ame?, ¿Qué puedo cambiar de mí? A veces suelo ser un poco impulsiva, pero nunca le he hecho daño a nadie, procuro cuidar a las personas que amo y complacerlas me hace muy feliz… - un largo suspiro sale de ella – realmente lo amo, y el sentirme insuficiente para él es… fatal. Él es una persona que siempre ve por los sentimientos de los demás, aun no lo conoces bien, y tal vez el oírme tan triste por él te cree una idea errónea, pero juro que es la mejor persona después de ti que conozco.

\- Junet, por favor no sigas lastimándote pensando en él, solo tienes una idealización, puede ser tan real como piensas.

\- Cada que me enojaba con él, siempre me mandaba innumerables mensajes disculpándose, y en el periodo que duraba mi enojo siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, pero una vez que lo perdonaba, se olvidaba demandarme mensajes o siquiera de responderme.

\- Alguien que solo intenta manipularte, ¿Cómo no lo notas?

\- Él no es esa clase de persona…

\- Es la clase de persona que se acuesta contigo, sabiendo que tú tienes sentimientos serios con él, y al día siguiente llega arrepentido y diciéndote que ama a otra persona y que solo te utilizó. Vaya, es una excelente persona

\- Saori…- empieza a gimotear – solo… gracias por escuchar. Creo que tengo mucho que pensar a solas. Te amo, amiga.

Oigo el teléfono colgar. No puedo evitar pensar que cumplió su promesa de decirle a Junet que todo fue un error, pero ¿Qué gané realmente?

Mi mejor amiga ahora está deprimida, yo sé que no tengo nada de culpa en las decisiones de Shun, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable por no decirle a Junet todo lo sucedido con él. Me tiro en la cama, un poco triste porque Seiya no está los domingos, porque va a visitar a su hermana Seika a un pueblo lejos de Tokio. Solo veo con un poco de desconsuelo el techo, esperando a que llegue repentinamente la cura para…

El teléfono comienza a sonar. Contesto.

\- ¿Bueno…?

\- Saori, por Dios. He, bueno. Sé que te vi hace unas horas, pero no puedo dormir en solo pensar en tu rostro. Te veías increíblemente bella hoy, bueno, siempre te ves hermosa ante mis ojos.

Algo dentro de mí, deseaba que fuera Shun. No se ha comunicado conmigo desde que notó que empezaba a interesarme por Hyoga.

\- Hyoga, me ruborizas. Realmente me la pasé genial contigo esta tarde.

\- Tengo que dormir, perdón por solo llamarte para esta patética plática.

\- ¡No!- me apresuro a aclarar – en absoluto. En realidad, me alegra mucho que me llamaras.

\- ¿En serio? Me gustaría hacerlo diario, pero no sé si a ti te incomode un poco. Ya que llego un poco tarde el hospital, podría solo desearte las buenas noches.

\- Me encantaría que hicieras eso, me haría feliz. – A veces creo que Hyoga se esfuerza mucho por este tipo de detalles, estoy casi segura que no es así, que este tipo de muestras de cariño son consejo de alguien más, pero le resto un poco de importancia.

\- Bueno, hasta mañana. Te quiero

\- Te quiero… - instintivamente cuelgo, ¿iba a decirle te quiero más?, ¿por qué no lo hice? No tiene nada de malo, además, somos novios, ¿no? Bueno, eso realmente no lo sé…

Genial, más cosas por las cuales debo de quedarme despierta para aclarar. Poco a poco mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse… despierto en el sillón

\- Niña, ya le he dicho que no se quede dormida en el sillón. – me reprende Kokoro, pero… no logro entenderlo. Yo recuerdo haberme dormido en mi cama, en mi cuarto.

\- Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

A mi mente viene mi amiga, a la cual llamo. La invito a desayunar a un café cercano a su casa, ella acepta. No creo poder dormir como comúnmente lo hago sino le confieso todo.

"Buenos días, que tengas un lindo día c: Te quiero" Llega ese mensaje de texto por parte de Hyoga, respondo casi con las mismas palabras. Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibuja en mi rostro.

Pido disculpas por no desayunar ese día con todos, y le pido el día de hoy libre a mi abuelo, el cual después de medio explicarle la situación accede.

Llego puntual a la cafetería, mi amiga está sentada ya en una mesa, con unos enormes lentes de sol, para cubrir sus ojos inflamados de tanto llorar.

\- Junet, ¿Cómo sigues? – digo un poco bajo, pues no encuentro mejores palabras

\- Mucho mejor, creo que ayer me escuchaste de más, dije algunas cosas que pensaba sin reflexionar. En pocas palabras, me tiré demasiado al piso, ¿no? Ja, ja, ja, he de ver sonado patética.

\- No, en realidad. Solo me extraño que la persona que hablara así de sí misma fueras tú. Ante mis ojos eres mucho mejor que aquel sujeto. Porque… - June interrumpe mis palabras

\- No necesito que vengas a levantarme el autoestima, ahora para ti todo va tan bien, jamás entenderías que es ser rechazada… siempre obtienes lo que quieres. - Siento como si me hubiese dado una bofetada.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Lo siento, no pienso últimamente bien lo que digo, creo que siento un poco de envidia que la persona que te guste, también te corresponda. Soy la peor amiga, tú solo vienes a consolarme y yo te digo cosas horribles.

\- No te preocupes, de hecho, no soy tan buena amiga. Hay algo que necesito confesarte, y no sé si sea lo correcto, pero creo que debo hacerlo, que debí hacerlo desde el instante en que pasó; mejor dicho, jamás debió pasar.

\- Eso me espanta un poco, Saori…

\- Si me odias después de esto, lo entenderé, pero… eres mi mejor amiga y odiaría perderte – las lágrimas recorren mi rostro involuntariamente, la cara de June de espanto se hace presente.

\- Saori, solo dilo.

\- Yo… soy… aquella mujer que Shun ama. Lo siento, realmente yo no quería que nada de esto pasara. Cuando nos vimos, tomamos mucho alcohol y yo… nos besamos pero después de ahí nada pasó. En ese momento no pensé en ustedes, debo confesar, pero cuando cobré consciencia, yo…

\- ¿Tú, Saori? Yo no te puedo culpar que él te ame, pero si puedo reclamarte el que lo besaras sabiendo que me gustaba, y eso no es lo peor, porque si me hubieses dicho que igual te gustaba, yo no sería una perra egoísta y dejaría que ustedes fueran felices. Lo que me duele es que me mintieras.

\- Nunca fue mi intención… yo… estoy muy arrepentida

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te arrepientes de haber pasado ese día con él, el haberlo besado? Te conozco, y sé que no lo haces. Solo te arrepientes de traicionarme, pero está hecho. Adiós.

Junet sale del café, no siento fuerza en mis piernas para salir corriendo detrás de ella. Creo que no había puesto en orden… ¿De qué cosas me arrepiento verdaderamente? No puedo parar de llorar, es algo completamente involuntario, los empleados del lugar me ven con cara extraña. No creo que hayamos hecho mucho ruido, pero mi llanto sí que llama la atención.

Pago la cuenta de ambas y me detengo en la entrada. Un puesto de periódico llama mi atención. "Ikki Arima es hallado muerto" Al ver el apellido mi corazón se acelera demasiado, y a mi mente viene un recuerdo de Shun, "Si te decides por mí, tendrás una vida de altibajos, nada será seguro, pero te amaré y te haré vivir experiencias como las que nunca imaginaste, si la respuesta es negativa, creo que será momento de visitar a mamá, papá y a Ikki"

Por Dios, ¿Cómo fue que dejé pasar esas palabras por alto ese día? Al parecer si lo conoce, y hay altas posibilidades que sea su hermano. Shun, ¿quién eres realmente?

 ** _Nota:_** _Escribí otro capítulo, creo que cuando más estresada estoy, busco maneras de distraerme jajaja. Espero de todo corazón que les guste, dentro de poco tendré vacaciones, y espero ponerme al corriente con mis demás historias. Muchas gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia. Ha pasado casi un año desde que actualicé u.u pero así es cuando uno estudia. Agradezco de todo corazón su paciencia, y me encantaría ver sus comentarios_

 ** _SakuraK Li:_** _Lamento que no fueron seis meses, sino casi dieciséis jajaja, pero no dejaré el proyecto, realmente me gusta mucho escribir esta historias, es volverla a leer cada que intentaba escribir este capítulo me hacía pensar "¿Por qué la olvidé?" pero finalmente otro capítulo y espero escribir otro para agosto c:_

 ** _Herme:_** _Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me ayudan a continuar con la historia, tarde pero seguro. Tenía varios bocetos, pero me gusta que se lean fácilmente y cumplan con cierto fondo. Llevo aquí unos años jajaja y cuando leo mi primer historia me doy cuenta de varios detalles de redacción que me hacen mejorar._

 _Espero que dejen su comentario, nos vemos pronto._

 **ATTE: sshunz**


End file.
